User blog:CrabbyMeal/Taking a Temporary Leave
I know I've already said that I'd be leaving the wiki for a while on Discord, however, there are still some things I should clarify somewhere where everything won't be buried in thousands of messages. Reasons for Leaving: Don't worry, I won't be doing a "THIS WIKI IS PLATINUM SHIT AND ITS STAFF SHOULD KILL THEMSELVES" type of rant. I'll just be listing some of the stuff which has lead me to making this decison: #'Not paying enough attention to my real life matters and spending too much time on the wiki' - pretty self-explanatory. I have exams on my nose and I need to study German, yet I'm just sitting there, doing another major page revamp. #'Completely losing interest in Yandere Simulator' - let's face it: the whole YS fandom is dying with YandereDev not doing anyting for the past few months. I'm now completely disinterested with the characters I used to adore (Saki and Midor are two of such characters), and whenever I make my OCs, I don't imagine them as students at Akademi High School, but rather as some fandomless furry OCs or the Ultimates in Danganronpa - a franchise that's much more interesting for me. #'Being a staff member' - yeah, being a mini admin has contributed to a lot of troubles, too. I won't be saying much, but I just no longer feel like heping this wiki as I've already done too much. #'Some of the people on the wiki annoy me' - don't expect me to list all the names of such users, but I'll just say that only 10 or people interest me now. The rest are either okay or... annoying, to say the least. I just don't feel like contributing to a community where so few actually matter to me. And... that's about it for the reasoning. Now, I'll be mentioning something else - the fate of my OCs. My OCs and What I'll be Doing to Them: First of, I'll be taking Satomi Nakagawa, Nanami Nakagawa, Rui Hamada, Ichiei Ki and Tatsuya Hayashi with myself. Don't edit or adopt them! If I become inactive, just delete their pages. The remaining OCs will be put up for adoption with one rule in mind: first come, first served. Don't message me to claim them, just take the OC and be done with it. EDIT: For easier access, I'll be listing all the OCs that are up for grabs here: *Okimoto Kiyabu; *Kellin Sumatoro; *Dare Dere; *Hisako Tsurai; *Ayameko Tsurai; *Usotsuki Tsurai; *Fakyu Basu; So... that's all about my OCs you need to know. Now, onto the final message... So Long, Farewell! The time I've spent on this wiki was truly good (for the most part) - I've got to meet many interesting users, make OCs, majorly contribute to this community and I almost became an admin, but, alas, it needs to end now until I'm completely burned out. I may return here, but don't expect that to happen quickly. If you'd like to stay in touch with me, message me on my Discord, my Tumblr, my Twitter or my DeviantArt . So, with that said, take care, everyone! I hope you'll end up making a truly good community out of this wiki while I'm gone! Category:Blog posts